


D Major

by Celestialsloth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, all that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialsloth/pseuds/Celestialsloth
Summary: Roger loves watching Freddie play piano.





	D Major

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo another story! I actually have another in the works I put on pause to write this because I needed to do that lol. Hope you enjoy it!

“Do you have any requests?” 

Roger sat at the armchair, drink in one hand and the other keeping his head propped up. He thought for a moment and shook his head, he couldn’t think of anything in particular he wanted to hear.

Roger loved watching and listening to Freddie play piano. He would spend hours playing on most days, reworking the old and creating new material. Roger was so impressed with how he would take something so simple and make it out to be so perfect. He loved watching him make art right in front of him so passionately. 

The two were very tipsy and lounging around before Roger had nudged Freddie into playing him something on the upright piano in the apartment. Freddie of course was happy to oblige as Roger watched attentively. He loved that the other was so interested at what he did. 

“Can you show me how you do that?” Roger perked up. 

“Of course! C’mere.” Freddie moved some on the bench, patting the seat next to him so he could join him. 

Roger sat down next to him and watched as Freddie went back to what he was playing. As cliche as it sounded in his head, Roger loved watching Freddie’s hands. He just wished they were on his body instead of the piano. He bit the inside of his mouth in attempts to stop focusing on the thought and back to the music. Watching Freddie’s chipped black nails positioned on the keys. 

“You see dear it’s not all that difficult. Just let me,” Freddie took one of Roger’s hands and put it on keys. “Keep that hand there for now and the other over here.” He took the other and placed it. 

Roger nodded. “Show me that one song you were playing earlier today that went like,” He started already smashing the keys very abruptly. “Well not exactly like that but close enough.” 

“Oh that one! Just follow what I’m doing.” Freddie used the keys in front of him to set the example. 

Roger followed along, a little sloppy and of course slower, though got the job done. 

“That’s wonderful! I’ve see you’ve been watching very closely.” Freddie smiled and Roger quickly looked back down at his hands so he could hide his flushed face. He knew if he kept looking at that smile he’d loose his whole train of thought. Like it wasn’t already derailing at this point. 

“Okay now your left hand is going to cross over your right hand.” Freddie instructed. 

Roger tilted his head. “How do you-“  
The other laughed.  
“Just turn your body a bit like this. It’ll help you.” Freddie grabbed Roger’s middle and twisted him to to the right. 

Roger felt his heart start to beat a little faster at the touch. And especially how rough it was at that. God why he’d have to be like this. He hope Freddie couldn’t see his face heat up so much. His whole body felt like a furnace. 

“Sorry, was that too much?” Freddie asked, taking his drink from atop the piano and sipping it. 

“No that felt good- well- helpful actually is what I meant. But I’d think I rather you just play for me and I’ll watch you.” Roger looked over and smiled. He felt warm. He wish he could just tell him what he would like to do.  
Freddie nodded and went back to what he was playing. Roger hummed softly as he moved closer so his thigh was touching the other’s. He could smell his cologne that made his stomach flutter. 

He wish he was kissing and biting the other’s neck as he played. His hand wrapped around his cock, seeing how long he could play before stopping because he couldn’t focus any longer. He wondered if Freddie would play for him as he blew him underneath the piano, listening to his music played by one hand as the other was pushing him down. 

“Are you still there Rog?” Freddie had stopped playing, he had a concerned look on his face and Roger looked around the room. 

“Yeah I’m still here.” Roger finished the rest of his drink. 

“You know darling. If you’re trying to make some type of move on me you better do it now. Don’t give me that look either.”

Roger was finding it hard to think he was making it that obvious. Okay well maybe he was getting really into his bubble and blushing a lot. Those could be very valid signs. 

He took Freddie by the shoulders and planted a kiss on him. He could feel the other dropping his shoulders before and Roger pulled away, out of breath. 

“Well you’re very affectionate tonight.” Freddie said almost breathlessly. 

“I want you so badly. You’re so fucking perfect. Please Freddie.” Roger hoped he wasn’t seeming like he was overplaying the begging. He just really wanted to say what was on his mind at this point. 

“Of course.” Freddie purred, putting one hand on Roger’s side and kissing him back, more rough this time. Roger’s eyes quickly closed as he sighed softly. The other’s hand was at his neck, his fingers pushing under his hair to rub the nape of his neck. Freddie pulled off of the kiss to breathe and pressed his forehead against Roger’s. 

“What are you thinking about for tonight? Tell me what you would like to do.” Freddie grinned as he grabbed the fabric of Roger’s shirt to pull him closer. 

“I wanna suck you off. I want you.” Roger moved his hands to the other’s hips to grab the black denim. 

Freddie pulled back and stood up from the bench. Roger followed him and grabbed him by the shirt to drag him to the chair he was sitting on earlier. With a light push, Freddie was sat on the chair as Roger was quick to straddle him. 

“This comfortable for you?” Roger asked as he ran his hand through Freddie’s hair. God it was so fucking soft. 

“Perfect.” Freddie looked up at him, hands moving to grip his ass. Roger moaned softly before Freddie slapped him hard, causing him to moan louder. 

“I _knew_ you’d like that.” Freddie smirked as Roger felt himself absolutely melting. 

The other pulled off his own shirt and Freddie pulled him in closer to start biting his collarbone. Freddie’s hand rubbing circles on his lower back and back to his ass. 

Roger groaned and tossed his head back so Freddie had more room to kiss down his neck and chest. He could only hope there would be lots of marks he could admire later all over his skin. What he’d always admired seeing on Freddie and kept him curious. 

“Please. Fuck that’s good!” Roger rolled his hips against Freddie’s abdomen. Fuck he really needed to get the tight denim off of him already. Roger felt his legs shake, howling as Freddie ran his tongue over his nipple. Okay now he really needed to get his pants off. 

“Freddie, can I please suck you off already? Please?” As much as Roger enjoyed the small touches and kissing, he really wanted to keep the ball rolling already. 

“Get on your knees for me.” Freddie pulled off and watched as Roger nodded quickly, moving off to get between his legs. 

Roger went first for the button to undo and slowly pulled down the zipper. He pulled down the pants and moved in closer, wasting no time to pull his briefs out of the way as well. He was quick to wrap his hand around his hard cock.

His hand moved up and down slowly, letting every stroke ingrain in, really taking his time. Roger kept his eyes locked up at the other, waiting until he twisted his wrist some and holding back a smile as Freddie rolled his hips into his hand.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Really good.”  
Roger pressed a kiss on the inside of his thigh, lightly nibbling on the skin. 

“Please keep going. You’re doing amazing.” Freddie bit down his lower lip. 

Roger bent down some and moved hand out the way so he could run his tongue up from his balls to the tip. 

Roger didn’t break to take the other into his mouth. He knew the best ways that felt good on him to apply. The way he kept pumping him at the base of his cock, his teeth occasionally grazing on him. It made Freddie’s hips stutter into Roger’s mouth. 

As Roger started to get more at ease with a steady pace of bobbing his head, Freddie’s hand was gripped into Roger’s hair. “Fuck, Rog, you’re so fucking good!” He moaned loudly. 

Roger didn’t know what he loved more- the praise or the way Freddie was pulling his hair to get him to go faster. He hummed softly at every pull. It kept him busy from wanting to touch himself as he blew him. 

“Rog please stop for now. I don’t wanna cum just yet.” Freddie could feel the heat pouring into his stomach. 

The other pulled off and rested his head on Freddie’s inner thigh, catching his breath. The pulling of his hair turned into softer strokes to push his hair out of his face. 

“Should we continue?” Roger cleared his throat.  
“I’m down for anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Maybe one specific thing. If you’re okay with it.” 

Roger nodded his head as a motion to continue. 

“I was thinking, that maybe, you’d be interested in topping tonight.” Freddie was still caressing the other’s face. 

Roger’s eyes almost blew out of his head. As much as Roger enjoyed being on the bottom, it didn’t stop him from wanting to switch their usual roles up. Kept it fresh. 

“We can make that happen. Let’s move this to your room.” 

The walk to Freddie’s room was less than walking and more breaking to kiss, pulling off clothes, and laughing down the hallway. 

They finally made it into his room and Roger made his way to grab his bottle of lube and located a condom as well. 

Freddie had adjusted the pillows some so he could be against the headboard and have his hips elevated.  
Once Freddie had was sat comfortably, he reached up and placed his hand under Roger’s jaw. Roger moaned softly into the kiss. 

Freddie broke the kiss and went on to the crook of his neck. “Don’t even think about going slow on me now.” 

“You know I won’t.” Roger winked at him, grabbing the bottle. 

Freddie sat back again and Roger poured the lube into his hand.  
Roger placed a hand on the other’s inner thigh and ran circles with his thumb. His other hand at Freddie’s hole, slowly circling.  
Freddie felt chills roll up his spine at the sudden cold feeling. He inhaled, held, and exhaled to get himself more relaxed, even though his stomach was pure butterflies.  
Roger pushed into him slowly, glancing up as Freddie grabbed onto the sheets below him.

“You’re doing such a good job. As always.” Freddie’s voice was soft as cashmere. Roger hummed softly in agreement.  
Roger didn’t know how Freddie could not jerk himself off when he was the one doing the prepping. He looked so fucking hot like this and sounded so fucking hot.  
“I’m going to add in a second...” Roger hoped he wasn’t drooling. He pushed in a second finger and thrusted them in and out. 

“Yes gorgeous that’s so good!” Freddie arched his back. 

Roger stifled a moan by biting the inside of his lip. He loved it when Freddie complimented him during sex. Someone so good at it actually thinking he was doing good. 

Roger curled his fingers slowly and Freddie was getting louder. “Please Rog! I’m good!” 

Roger laughed, pulling his fingers out slowly. “You sound so hot when you’re moaning my name like that.” Roger grabbed the condom and started to open it up. 

Freddie sat up and wrapped his arms around Roger’s neck, causing his focus on ripping open the damn thing to pause.

“Darling I think it be perfect if you would fuck me from behind tonight.” Freddie ran his finger’s into the other’s hair. 

“I’d love nothing more than to fuck you any way you please.” Roger pressed a kiss onto his forehead.  
—  
Freddie was facing the headboard, another pillow below him because he knew either he’d get tired of holding himself up and fall forward, or he would get pushed down. Both reasons were good to take precautions for. 

Roger ran a hand from down his spine to his ass, running his hand over it before pulling back and giving him a smack. Freddie gasped softly. 

“Do you like that? You like me doing that to you? Does it feel _good_.” He smacked his ass again, this time for sure leaving a hand print. 

Freddie moaned louder, moving to lean on his elbows. “That’s really good.”  
“You should’ve told me sooner.” Roger started to put on the condom on, grabbing the lube again.  
“Just never got around to it. You know all the right ways to please me without me even telling you.”

Roger felt his dick twitch, he whined softly and gripped onto Freddie’s hips. 

“Okay, I’m going to start now.” Roger started to slowly push in as a hand went to grip his ass hard. 

Freddie’s breath hitched and felt his legs start to get all shaky. 

“Oh fuck.” Roger groaned at the feeling, moving into a good enough spot.

“Tell me when you want me to start.” Roger dug his fingernail’s into Freddie’s hip. 

“If you don’t start I’m going to have to fuck myself on your cock.” Freddie moaned loudly as Roger thrusted into him. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to watch you do that another day.” Roger started to move more to a rhythmic pace that he knew both of them would be happy with. He didn’t want to just rush into him. He roughly pressed his fingers onto the other’s hip bones. 

Roger sped up the pace some, he needed more. Roger went in to move Freddie’s hair out of the way of his neck and leaned in to bite his shoulder. “You feel so good.” Roger whispered into his ear.  
Freddie was such a loud mess already. “Fuck...you’re so good. You’re so good at this.”  
Roger pushes his face into the crook of Freddie’s neck and started running his teeth against him. 

“Fuck! Roger that’s so good! Please go faster!” Roger nodded in agreement and sat back up to his first position to start speeding things up. 

“Want me to pin you down? Would you like me fuck you into this mattress?” Roger huffed as the other was demanding more. 

Roger pinned Freddie onto the bed by the back of his neck as he moved deeper in him. 

“Right there! Please keep going!” Roger knew for sure he was hitting exactly where he wanted. Freddie was following the pace up by pushing back onto Roger as much as he could. 

Roger was getting close to finishing now and he definitely knew the other was too. He quickly used the hand that wasn’t pinning him down to start to jerk him off.  
Freddie came not even seconds after into Roger’s hand.  
“Fuck... _fuck._ ” Roger groaned as Freddie pushed back onto his cock as Roger came. 

Roger let go of his neck and ran his hand over the other’s ass. He leaned against his heels and closed his eyes, trying to regain any energy. 

They were silent for awhile as they catch their breath. Roger pulled out of him and lazily flopped onto the bed. They both sounded like they had just got done running a marathon. Freddie was face down on the bed before moving his head to the side to look at Roger who’s whole body was tinted pink. 

Freddie reaches his hand hand to run his fingers through Roger’s hair to push his fringe off his face. “Can I get you anything?”  
“No I’m fine. Thank you.” Roger looked up at the ceiling. He knew for sure he was going to be giving Freddie a good neck massage later after holding him down like that. It’s what he deserved. 

“That was wonderful my love, thank you for tonight.” Freddie moved closer to press a kiss on this forehead.  
—

The two got cleaned up and Freddie had lead Roger back into his bedroom. 

“Please stay with me tonight.”  
“That will always be a given.” 

Roger got under the very warm comforter, wrapping his arms around the other and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Goodnight my love.” Freddie turned off the bedside lamp. He kissed Roger’s forehead one last time before resting his head on top of his. 

“Goodnight, love”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Feel free to leave comments and stuff like that okay have a great day <3


End file.
